


【铁虫】《给你我的小心心》

by LiuZi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: “那……为了不让我的小心心跑去找别人，您愿意收下他吗，Mr.Stark？”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 10





	【铁虫】《给你我的小心心》

每个人到十五岁时，他们的小心心就会拟人化，变成长得与自己十分相像，却又比自己小很多的可爱小人。

小心心会比他们自己更快找到他们的爱情，并且黏在心仪的对象身上，怎么样也赶不走。

直到人们两情相悦，他们就可以看到对方的小心心。

但是，蜘蛛侠Peter Parker的小心心出了一点小问题。

也许是十五岁时的他太过于叛逆，不希望自己的小心心比自己还要早先找到了心仪的对象，于是他用尽了一切的方法克制自己的感情。

最后甚至用上了心理暗示。

结果他的小心心瞎了。

Peter的小心心开始只窝在他的棕色卷发上，连眼睛都不再睁开。

Peter立刻就后悔了，开始寻找了各个自己有好感的对象，就只是为了让小心心再一次睁开眼睛。

曾经他最喜欢的学姊Liz和同学MJ都与他交往过一段时间。然而他的小心心仍然不愿意离开他的头发，也不愿意睁开眼睛，两个女孩也就与他不欢而散了。

“抱歉，Peter，但是我的小心心已经不再黏在你的身上了，而且我也从来都没有看见过你的小心心。也许我们不应该继续欺骗彼此，但我们仍然可以是朋友。”Liz在他们分手的那一天说。

Peter不知道怎么解释，只能看着女孩擦着眼泪离开了走廊的转角，并且又因为父亲被蜘蛛侠逮捕的缘故而搬家到了美国的另一边。

后来他在欧洲因为Mysterio Quentin Beck为了报复Tony Stark而制造的混乱中，与MJ互相表白了心意，并且交往。

“你把你的小心心弄瞎了？”MJ不可置信地看着他，“好吧，连你看起来这么瘦弱的人都是蜘蛛侠了，还有什么不能相信的？”

“噢，谢谢你，MJ。”Peter说，“你知道的，希望他愿意为你睁开眼睛。”

“但是如果我是你到心仪对象，他应该早就睁开了眼睛，不是吗？”MJ拨开了挡在眼前的浏海，微微仰起头，“我想我的小心心也可以准备离开你了，我们只适合当朋友。”

“好吧，还是很谢谢你。”Peter苦笑了一声。

他依然没有放弃，凡是有好感的人他都做了一番测试。

比如他在Tony Stark为他开车门的时候拥抱了他。而小胡子男人僵硬了一下，并且表明了他们并没有熟到可以做这种事的程度。

比如他请Natasha Romanoff教她格斗术。虽然红髮女人一下子就识破了他的心虚，但是她仍然教了他不错的几招功夫，并且让他放弃了对她的心思，免得遇到生气的Hulk。

他甚至和Sam Wilson一起待在Stark大厦的顶楼看星星，听他抱怨着Vision和Wanda的行为有多么的刺眼。

没有任何一次他的小心心有任何的动静——除了他拥抱Tony的那一次，他的小心心翻了一个身。

那也许只是一个意外，所以Peter并没有在意太多。毕竟他的小心心也没有要起身或者是睁眼的样子，不是吗？

直到那一天，他在周末用蛛丝荡着穿越了几乎半个纽约以后，来到了复仇者大厦。

因为May很早就出门了而没有准备早餐，他并没有吃到任何东西，又因为Stark Industries的实习对他来说很重要，他为了省时间干脆也不买早餐了。

总之，他觉得自己的血糖有点过低，终于在与Steve Rogees的对打训练结束后，体力不支向那位金髮男人倒去。

而在他反应过来之前，正巧经过的小胡子男人已经冲上前拉了他一把，并且狠狠地咬住了他的唇。

他的小心心这才悠悠转醒，揉着眼睛哭得像是刚刚才被欺负了一样，又茫然地看着Tony。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter的声音唤醒了还在与小心心对视的男人，“您、您刚才……？”

“Mr.Parker，你的小心心是怎么一回事？”Tony皱着眉头看着还没有反应过来的蜘蛛侠。

Peter眨了眨眼，忽然惊喜地叫着：“我的小心心？Mr.Satrk，你可以看到他了？”

听完了男孩的解释之后，Tony觉得之前的担心都是多余的了。

他的小心心早在他与他的kid第一次相遇的时候就缠上了他，只是他不愿意承认他会对一个陌生的未成年男孩产生感情，于是总是装作若无其事，却又悄悄地靠近男孩。

当他看着他的kid与另外两个女孩交往时，他简直要疯了。直到看着男孩倒在Steve的身上时，他终于爆发了。

“Jesus，你怎么会做这种事呢？”Tony边揉着怀里男孩毛茸茸的脑袋，边看着眼前Friday唤出来的全息影象。

“我、我下次不会了……”Peter委屈地垂下眼睛，可怜地搅弄着自己的手指。

“听你这意思，你是还想再有下一次？”Tony低头咬住了他的耳垂，不满地说，“My dear，你已经是我Tony Stark的人了，别想要有下一次的机会去勾搭别人。”

“那……为了不让我的小心心跑去找别人，您愿意收下他吗，Mr.Stark？”

END.


End file.
